My Ex's Best Friend
by Sa5msDegrassiandHpStories
Summary: Now that Eli's gone crazy and Clare can't take it, will someone else swoop in and be her "Prince?" Continues after Drop the World.


Disclaimer:I do not own Degrassi.  
>Why else would I be writing here?<p>

Summary:Now that Eli's gone crazy and Clare can't take it, will someone else swoop in and be her "Prince?" continues after Drop the World.

Clare's POV

"Are you sure you want to be here? I can walk you home," Alli says concerned.

"No. I want to go inside. I want to dance. I want to have fun. At least I want to try," I admit.

"Then let's have fun," Alli says and we walk back into the school for the dance.

"So are we gonna dance or what?" Alli shouts over the music as she pulls me by my hand into the crowd. After a few minutes of dancing to the beat with Alli I feel a hand pull me to the side.

"Hey Clare. I was just wondering how Eli's doing," Adam asked. Oh that's right. Of course Bullfrog would call Adam.

"Oh he's okay. No major damage from what I saw," I say.

"That's good. I was worried. I would of gone to the hospital, but my mom would of flipped if I left the dance for any reason," he says looking guilty for not going to see his friend in the hospital.

"I'm sure Eli will understand. He knows how your mother is," I say cringing at the memory of Eli's face as I left.

"So how are things between you two?" he asks unexpectedly. I hesitate. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it with me. I understand," he says. I feel bad because Adam is my friend too. It's just a touchy topic because Eli is Adam's best friend.

" No it's okay. The truth is I pretty much broke up with him at the hospital. He purposely crashed Morty because he knew I would come. How screwed up is that? I know he's your best friend and I'm not trying to insult him, but he's become so controlling and suffocating, that frankly I'm scared," I rant.

"What I think you're trying to say is Eli's become a whack job," he laughs. I laugh with him and feel happier than I have for awhile.

" I guess so. I just couldn't take it anymore," I tell him.

"That kind of reminds me of my mom. Always demanding, controlling, all up in your face about everything," he says.

" Yeah that pretty much describes Eli's behavior for the past while," I confirm.

"I wonder if he's been coming to my house when it's just my mom home and taking lessons from her," he jokes. It wasn't that funny, but I just couldn't help but laugh.

" That would be really creepy," I say. The doors of the school open and Dave, Drew, and Bianca come in.

"Jenna just had the baby!" Dave shouts. Everyone claps and yells.

"Finally she has her baby. I bet her and K.C. are flipping out," he says.

"Probably. Now they're responsible for another human being. I wonder if they'll be able to cope," I wonder aloud.

"They'll probably be fine. I don't them well, but as long as they're together," he says.

"Yeah hopefully," I reply. For a few minutes there's an awkward silence.

"Umm well I'll just let you get back to Alli and your dancing. If you ever need someone to talk to just call me okay?" he asks.

"Uh thanks and yes I'll call. It was nice talking to you Adam," I say. He turns and disappears in the crowd. I search the room for Alli and find her at the punch bowl glaring at Bianca and Drew. She turns towards me as I get near her.

"So what was all of that about?" she asks.

"Oh Adam just wanted to know if Eli was alright," I tell her.

"Sure, I bet he wanted to dance with you since you are now available," she says.

"No Adam doesn't like me like that. He just couldn't leave the dance because of his crazy mother. He knew I had gone to see Eli so he wanted to know how his best friend was doing," I ramble.

"I was just joking Clare. Come on let's go dance," she says and drags me into the crowd of dancing teenagers. After the dance is over I sit out on the front steps, waiting for my mom to pick me up. A hand comes down on my shoulder and I jump.

"Oh sorry Clare. I didn't mean to scare you," Adam apologizes, as he sits down next to me.

"It's alright, I'm just waiting for my ride," I explain.

"Same here," he replies. We just sit there for awhile staring at the night sky.

"It really is a beautiful night tonight," he says.

"It sure is. Listen Adam I know this thing with Eli and me is going to be rough, but I was hoping we could still be friends," I say. I really hope we can still be friends. Adam really is a great guy and it would be a shame if we couldn't hang out more.

"Of course we can still be friends. Just because Eli is my friend too doesn't mean he's right about everything he does. And I said you could call me anytime you needed to talk," he says while grabbing my hand and putting it in his. I don't know why, but he makes me safe and comfortable. It doesn't mean anything. He's my friend I should feel safe with him. I put my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. From all of today's events I'm exhausted and fall asleep right there.

Adam's Pov

Clare is asleep with her head on my shoulder. Her mom's vehicle pulls in and I lift Clare up gently and carry her to the car. I open the passenger side door and set her carefully down. Once she's buckled in I say goodbye to her mom after she thanks me. Her vehicle pulls out and I walk back up to the school to find Drew.

~Next Day~

Clare's Pov

A loud ringing sound pulls me out of my wonderful dream. In it Adam, Alli, and I were all at the beach. We were having the best time swimming and playing Frisbee. I realize that I'm in my room. How did I get back home? The last thing I remember is talking to Adam. I get out of bed and do my usual routine before having breakfast. I walk down stairs and find my mom pouring a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

"Eat your breakfast and I'll take you to school this morning," she says and sits down to read the paper.

"How did I get home last night?" I ask as I sit down and start eating my cereal.

"Oh that nice Adam boy carried you to the car after you fell asleep. Then I woke you up when we got here and you went upstairs in a sleep daze," she explains. Well that was nice of Adam. I'll have to thank him when I see him at school today.

We get to the school and I get out of the car.

"Have a nice day at school sweetie!"my mom yells as I go into Degrassi. I see Adam standing at his locker and I decide to walk over.

"Hey Adam! I want to thank you for carrying me to my mom's car last night. It was probably pretty embarrassing huh?" I ask, kind of embarrassed myself.

"No it's okay. You had just gone through a lot. You deserved some sleep," he says and turns to his locker to get his books," And it was no big deal."

"Haha aren't you just so humble," I joke and playfully shove him. He laughs and turns around. As he does so our faces become inches apart. We just stand like that staring into each others eyes until the bell overhead rings and scares us.

"Well uh, see you later," he says and walks away. That was really awkward. I forget about the incident as soon as my first class starts. At lunch I notice Alli and walk over to her.

"Hey Alli want to sit together?" I ask her.

"I can't I have to study for a test later. How about tomorrow?" she suggests.

"Uh sure," I reply. I look around and notice Adam sitting by himself at a table, and I walk over.

"Hey Adam, do you mind if I sit with you today?" I ask him. He turns around.

"Of course I don't mind. You don't even have to ask," He says and turns back around to his tray. I walk around the table and sit down in front of him, pulling out my packed lunch.

"So how's your day going?" I ask, as I take a bite from my sandwich. He looks up at me and smiles.

"As good as a school day can go," he laughs. We sit in silence, just enjoying our lunches before he speaks up.

"Hey you know how there's that English test tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Well do you think you could come over tonight? We could study together," he suggests. I think if I have anything to do tonight and can't remember anything, so I agree. The rest of lunch passes uneventful and the school day continues. The bell signalling the end of the day rings and I head to my locker to put my stuff away and grab my bag. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around.

"So would five o'clock be alright?" he asks, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah that's great. I'll be there," I confirm and walk outside and get in my mom's car.

"Hey honey, how was school today?" she asks.

"It was good. I'm going to Adam's house later to study for our English test tomorrow. Is that okay?" I ask for her permission.

"Sure that's fine. Just make sure it's just studying," she laughs. Oh god, my mom is so embarrassing.

"It will be mom," I say annoyed. Why does everyone have to joke about me and Adam. I just got out of a relationship and already people are making jokes. Why can't I just have a normal friendship with a guy without all the jokes from people? We pulled into the drive way and I slid out of the car and went inside. In my room, I started on my homework before going to Adam's. After finishing that I looked the clock to find it ten minutes until five. I hurriedly grabbed my bag and dashed downstairs.

"Bye Mom!" I shout as I fling open the front door and run out, slamming it behind me. It's a good thing Adam's house is only an eight minute walk from my house. I approach his front door and ring the doorbell. I only wait a few seconds until Drew opens the door.

"Hey Clare! Adam's upstairs in his room," he says and motions for me to come in.

"Thanks Drew," I greet and walk up the stairs. I knock on Adam's door and hear a "Come In!" I enter and see Adam sitting on the floor with his English book, open next to him and earlier assignments scattered all around.

"Looks like you got a head start," I tease. He laughs and looks up.

"Well sit down and we'll start studying for the stupidest test ever," he jokes. I laugh and pull my book out of my bag. We studied for an hour until Adam suddenly snapped his book shut.

"That's as much of that as I can stand. How about we watch a movie or something?" he asks. I contemplate it and it doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"Sure," I say and he turns on his t.v. searching for a movie to watch. The only one he could find was some old scary movie. He leaves to make some popcorn and returns with a bowl of steamy and buttery popcorn. We sit side by side on his bed with the bowl in between us. At one part I get super scared and fling myself into Adam.

"It's okay Clare," He soothes, "It's just a movie." He wraps his arms around me and starts running his fingers through my hair to comfort me.

"Thanks," I say and untangled myself from him, feeling myself start to blush. Soon everything starts to blur together and I look over to see Adam laying down asleep. My eyelids get heavy and I feel myself starting to fall asleep.

Drew's Pov

After playing Xbox for awhile I head to bed and fall asleep. I wake up to sunlight flooding into my room. I rub my eyes and start getting up. As I start getting ready for school I remember that I need to wake Adam up. I start heading for his room and start remembering that Clare came over last night. I don't remember her leaving though. When I open the door, my jaw drops to the floor. There on Adam's bed is Clare with her head in the crook of Adam's neck, and Adam's arms securely around her waist. This is just too good. I run and grab a camera and take a quick picture before yelling.

"Adam, Clare! I think it's time Clare went home and you wake up. You know she stayed all night. Parents are going to flip!" I yell and run out of the room as Adam and Clare wake up and realize their current situation.

Author's Note:

Well there is the first chapter of this story. Which as I'm writing this I haven't named it yet sooo.. Anyways did you like it? I decided to write a different Adam and Clare story with a better plot! So here it is! Review and tell me any suggestions if you love it or hate it or really anything!:):):)

-Sa5m


End file.
